Myself and I
by g.suke
Summary: The Forth Hokages daughter found herself dealing with the death gods in order to a get a second chance in life. The only problem is that she is now thrown in a world where her other self is a loudmounth boy who led a harsh and lonley life.


**Myself and I**

by G-suke

**Chapter one: My other Self**

Naruki looked up at her father and his friends running towards her with panic written all in their eyes. Soft loud yell from multiple angles screaming at her and Naruki gave a warm dying smile. She could already feel the blood seeping out of her heart soaking up by her jounin vest. "Bye everyone" she whispered as the pain in her chest subsided and the feeling of her own body getting the cold.

"NARUKI!" a deep male voice yelled out.

Darkness was all she felt. "Is this it for me?" she whispered. She was swimming in darkness "Where do I go from here?" She looked down at her feet and surprise to see herself standing on dark water. Her reflection carries a corpse like appearance. Her eyes were dull dark blue as she has lost all life, skin was sickly pale white and lips were as purple as a bruise.

"_**Kid**_" a haunting deep voice called out to her.

Naruki let out a small sad smile "Kyuubi…I thought we were dead".

Kyuubi large red eyes stared at her on the same level. Naruki was sure he would have rolled his eyes if he didn't have his demons pride attached. _**"**__**We **__**were**__**…**__**but **__**you **__**should **__**know **__**that **__**I **__**value **__**my **__**life **__**greatly **__**so **__**before **__**you **__**died, **__**I **__**took **__**up **__**the **__**opportunity **__**to **__**speak **__**with **__**the **__**shinigami**__**"**__**.**_

"Shinigami?" her voice was as dead as it comes.

Kyuubi was starting to feel the shiver down his spine, far more use to her giddy go-lucky kind of girl personality.

"_**Death**__**gods**__**"**_ Kyuubi translate _**"**__**Right **__**now **__**you **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**feel **__**anything **__**because **__**your **__**soul **__**is **__**half **__**taken **__**by **__**the **__**shinigami **__**as **__**we **__**speak. **__**But **__**I **__**made **__**a **__**deal **__**with **__**them**__**"**__**.**_

"Deal…" that dead voice came again.

Kyuubi almost wanted to groan hating this side of her already_** "**__**Yes, **__**we **__**can **__**be **__**resurrected **__**but **__**only **__**if **__**we **__**were **__**in **__**another **__**dimension **__**for **__**each **__**world **__**can **__**only **__**handle **__**one **__**Naruki**__**"**_ he sighs little starting to get annoyed with her current appearance. He wasn't sure if she was listening or not _**"**__**With **__**my **__**abilities, **__**I **__**can **__**take **__**both **__**of **__**us **__**to **__**another **__**world. **__**You **__**should **__**know **__**that **__**this **__**new **__**world **__**has **__**another **__**you **__**as **__**a **__**male**__**"**__**.**_

"I thought you said that the world can only handle one me"

"_**No, **__**I **__**said **__**it **__**could **__**only **__**handle **__**one**__** '**__**Naruki**__**'**__**, **__**meaning **__**your **__**other **__**self **__**must **__**carry **__**a **__**different **__**name. **__**Names **__**and **__**soul **__**can **__**only **__**exist **__**once. **__**Your **__**other**__**self **__**would **__**carry **__**a **__**slightly **__**different **__**soul **__**for **__**he **__**had **__**led **__**a **__**different **__**fate, **__**so **__**I **__**can **__**bring **__**us **__**to **__**that **__**world**__**"**__**.**_

"So you can't exist then, since my other selves must carry the Kyuubi as well".

"_**That**__**'**__**s **__**true, **__**but **__**since **__**I **__**am **__**in **__**you**__**…**__**you **__**can **__**say **__**we **__**are **__**one**__**"**_ Naruki nod her head once starting to understand.

"I don't think it such a good idea…we could do some serious damages" her dead eyes wonder to Kyuubi and he couldn't help but wince a little.

"_**Well **__**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**really **__**transfer **__**us **__**until **__**we reach an agreement**__**"**__**.**_ Just at that moment, Naruki felt her heart let out a loud beat and something deep inside her body was being pulled.

"_**You **__**see**__**…"**_ Kyuubi continued, _**"**__**They**__**'**__**re **__**almost **__**finish, **__**after **__**this **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**end**__**"**__**.**_

Naruki can see that Kyuubi was in great pain as well "If I agreed to this…will we be able to return home?"

"_**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**see **__**why **__**not**__**…**__**we**__**'**__**ll **__**be **__**breaking **__**a **__**lot **__**of **__**life **__**rules **__**and **__**dealing **__**with **__**the **__**devil. **__**We**__**'**__**ll **__**have **__**to **__**find **__**away **__**to **__**do **__**it **__**though**__**"**_ Kyuubi voice was starting to strain.

Naruki grabbed her chest, the pain was starting to get worse "Alright I'll do it".

Kyuubi let out a painful smirk _**"**__**You **__**made **__**the **__**right **__**choice.**__**"**_

A sudden gust of wind blew creating a tidal waves and a small tornado surrounded Naruki. She looked up and see a bigger tornado gathering around Kyuubi and he smirked at her _**"**__**See **__**you **__**on **__**the **__**other **__**side**__**"**__**.**_

Naruki can feel the blood are starting to flow though her body again, she was beginning to feel warm and something light and pure was returning to her body and she smiled again, a smile full of light and warmth and just like that she let out a small innocent giggle and vanish.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find out where she is. With nothing but green surrounding her sight and trees as tall and thick as the Hokage's tower, there was no doubt in her mind that she was in the forest of death. "Nothing's changed…" She whispered to herself, raising her gaze towards the sky to find it was clear blue, just like she remembered it back home. She stood on two feet wincing a little feeling as if she hadn't walked in days, god know how long she pass out for.<p>

'Kyuubi, you there?' she asked her only dimension traveler.

"_**Of **__**course, **__**where **__**else **__**would **__**I **__**be**__**" **_the same haunting voice reached her.

She jumped on the nearest, highest branch to find her exact location. It wasn't long before she spotted a familiar tower where she and her father spent most of their time. "Bet dad's working real hard and cursing those paperwork already." She could already imagine him.

Naruki quickly channelled small chakra to her feet and jumped to the furthest tree branch hoping to reach the Hokage's tower as soon as she can. "_**Be careful, kid. I smell bad raccoon and he's not stable".**_

Her eyes widen knowing very well who the fox is talking about. "Gaara's here…" She breath out.

What a rare occasion that is. She met the nice boy a few times, but only when her father and her travel to the sand or when she's on a mission. Gaara's was never allowed to step outside the village because of his condition and he was always pretty guarded by Suna ninjas. What could Gaara be doing out here in the forest of death.

It wasn't long a loud piecing scream reached her ears, the scream sounded close.

"SASUKE" a female shout could be heard.

Naruki quickly hid her chakra and head towards in that direction. She hid herself behind a tree trunk and looked over her shoulder to witness a familiar boy she met once from her passed life but no name came to mind, he was wincing and crouching in pain and eventually fell unconscious. Something bright orange caught her attention and looked over to see a boy of blonde hair was being held by a trunk of tree with a kunai. Estimating his weight, it won't be long his clothes would give in and he would fall almost from a six storey building. This was definitely not a good sight.

Judging from the scene it was obvious they were facing an opponent that was way out of their league; the two boys were obviously a team…where is the third one?

Loud jump steps could be heard and looked down to find a pink girl trying to climb up towards the first boy she saw. Naruki could tell the girl was out of energy, out of chakra, she was completely exhausted. But she was definitely impress that no matter how tired the girl was, she was still climbing towards the same boy, determine to get to him and Naruki smiled 'that great team affection right there'.

"_**Kid**__**"**__**.**_ Naruki woke up and paid her attention to Kyuubi _**"**__**I **__**believe **__**that**__**'**__**s **__**your **__**other-self **__**hanging **__**pathetically **__**on **__**that **__**tree**__**"**__**.**_

Naruki almost choked 'What…he doesn't even look impressive…' comparing the orange boy and picturing the miniature version of her father. She grew up having people told that her appearance was so close to her father except for a lot of her female features. Compare the two together, it was as if her other-self got the short end of the stick. "How do you know?"

"_**Konoha **__**rarely **__**breeds **__**blond **__**hair **__**and **__**I **__**can **__**see **__**my **__**other**__**self **__**being **__**sealed **__**very **__**securely **__**on **__**the **__**boy**__**…**__**too **__**securely **__**if **__**you **__**ask **__**me**__**"**__**.**_

Her attention deepens "too securely?"

_**"The seals are different, it as though someone just added an extra seal on him"**_

Naruki turned her attention from the orange youngsters and rubbed her chin 'the only people who knows the seal would be father, the Sannin and myself…maybe some of the members of the Yamanaka…" her thought began to trail.

"_**The seal looks new, I'll say under an hour ago".**_

'No genin should know sealing…'

"**Exactly, which mean someone who fought with them should not even be here".**

Weeping caught Naruki's attention and she turned her attention back to the pink girl. She just finally made to the boy and crying as he fell unconscious. As she picked him up and lean his head on her lap, a three dotted mark was expose to her pupils "Orochimaru" she breath out.

A sound of clothes rustling and tearing caught her ears and was ready to witness the dangerous fall from the orange lad.

'Woah, come on pinky, shouldn't you be doing something about your other teammates, if he falls he's gonna have more than just a broken arm'.

The girl was obviously still in shocked and crying over the boy. 'Kyuubi!'

"_**Yeah **__**yeah**__**"**_ red chakra started to surface on her face and a red mask wrapped securely around her head, golden and demonic eyes looked through the slit of the mask.

Just before her other-self fall, she quickly took a hold of him and landed on a safer branch.

She could feel a pair of eyes was watching her movement "Please, don't hurt us…we don't have any scroll for you" the girl was talking through tears and puffs.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" The girl eyes widen by the unusual shaky and dark sound. It was obviously a female voice, but something about the girl scream out dangerous.

To break the silence between herself and the girl, she quickly voices out her concern "How is your other teammate?"

The girl finally snapped back to reality and looked more depress turning her gaze to the boy on her lap "…I don't know" she whispered, watching very closely hoping that he would wake up soon.

Naruki picked up that gaze, a gaze she was very familiar with. She obviously cares about the boy more than just teammates, more than just friends. "We should get out of here before another team might find us. They would love to take any advantages with the condition you are in".

The scared preteen nodded her head and swung the boy's arm over her shoulder. "Wait… you are in no condition to carry him" and just like that she made a seal that the girl was very familiar with from her other team member and a clone appear before her "I'll carry him" the clone said and she jumped towards the couple and took the boy's weight over her like it was nothing.

"Alright then, let's go".

The two girls (plus a clone) and two unconscious boys heads further into the forest looking for shelter.

"I'm Sakura by the way…thank you"

"I'm…I'm Kushina, and you're very welcome" Naruki curse herself for using her mother's name, it's going to be way too obvious.

"Would your team be mad at you for helping another team, this is an exam after all" Sakura spoke again.

"I'm not participating…I just happen to came across you guys" her demonic voice no longer scares Sakura and she smiled.

"Are you helping with the chunin exam then?"

"Something like that" Naruki stopped where she was walking and turn to the left "This way…"

"How do you know where we're going?"

"I know this place quite well" She quickly ended.

Sakura only let out an 'oh' and continued on in silent. After reaching a hollowed tree, she and her clone quickly rests both males side by side "You should rest…I'll go get some water".

Sakura nodded and muttered another 'thanks'.

Once out of sight, Naruki releases the mask 'What do you think Kyuubi?'

"_**I **__**smell **__**snakes**__**…**__**and **__**that **__**seal **__**doesn**__**'**__**t **__**look **__**so **__**good, **__**should **__**get **__**rid **__**of **__**it**_" a yawn reached her hearing she could tell Kyuubi was making himself comfortable already _**"**__**Racoon**__**'**__**s **__**just **__**up **__**ahead**__**"**__**.**_

Naruki decided to walk in that direction; she'll collect some water later.

"_**Be **__**careful**__**…**__**he **__**is **__**not **__**the **__**same**__**"**_ Kyuubi warned.

'I know' and just like before she hid behind another tree trunk. She could feel a multiple chakra in the area. Three in the bush, three out fighting against another three.

'Gaara looks cold…just like I met him when we were six, it took me forever to get him over it'.

"_**Yeah, **__**this **__**one **__**definitely **__**hasn**__**'**__**t **__**been **__**shown **__**enough **__**human **__**affection **__**to **__**actually **__**get **__**to **__**the **__**other **__**Gaara**__**"**_ Kyuubi yawned again_** "**__**Oh! **__**Look **__**here **__**comes **__**the **__**coffin**__**"**__**.**_

Naruki eyes almost widen a little 'this is really brutal, isn't his siblings going to do anything about it?'

"_**Hey **__**kid, **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**you **__**think **__**you**__**'**__**ve **__**been **__**away **__**long **__**enough **__**from **__**the **__**other **__**team**__**…**__**something **__**might **__**happen **__**to **__**them**__**"**__**.**_

Naruki jumped of her tree branch and head towards the river. Not long, Gaara's chakra was heading towards her at a fast pace. The red mask quickly developed over her face once more and Gaara appeared before her through a small cyclone of sand.

"You felt the strongest out of the people there" his dead voice carries no emotion and she nearly want to wince.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just looking for a river so…" Naruki took a stepped and Gaara's eyes narrowed, she stopped moving as her eyes never left his gaze.

Running footsteps came. "Gaara, you can't just leave us like that…" a female was heard "What did sensei tell us."

Gaara didn't respond. His teammates stood beside him and were shocked to see a girl no older than they were…there was something dark about her, something demonic. "If you could kindly tell your teammate to move, it would be much appreciated" that vibrating shaky voice came and both the teammates could feel cold sweat developing on their back.

The male nodded "Come Gaara, we should really finish the exam".

Gaara didn't move, his gaze stood at the level of Naruki and she felt the need to say something otherwise they would be here all day "Should listen to your teammates Gaara-san. How do you expect to make friends if you're being rebellious".

Gaara stare seems to falter a little, he turned his back on her "I expect to see you at the tower, you will be fun to crush" he muttered and took off.

Naruki continued her walk heading to the river. After gather enough water in her bottle, she turned and ran to Sakura's team. A loud scream echoes throughout the forest 'Am I ever not going to hear a scream for while?'

"_**There **__**is **__**a **__**reason **__**why **__**they **__**called **__**it **__**the **__**forest **__**of **__**death**__**"**_ Kyuubi cocky voice came.

Naruki rolled her eyes and quicken her pace. A lad in green spandex was badly beaten and barely has enough tolerance of pain to move. Sakura just looked much worse than she saw her. With her hair being roughly slice short and multiple bruises on her face and a few other childhood friends she knew all sprawled everywhere in the area. Shikamaru holding tightly on to Ino who had blood seeping out of her mouth and Chouji looked just as bad as the green lad. Before Naruki had a chance to introduce herself, two other presence was felt, somewhere above a tree branch.

"I hate Konoha's they just kept coming like cockroaches" the serious bandage guy announced.

Naruki completely ignore their attention feeling something dark and heavy was coming towards the tree trunk. With her mask still in place, she could see purple chakra seeping out of darker boy's body, mostly from the neck 'his seals, must be activating'.

Soon he slowly got up and walked threateningly to the group. His eyes opened showing dangerous stare and an evil smile grace across his lips "Sakura, who did that to you?"

"Sasuke-kun…" She seems shocked.

"I did" another voice came. Sasuke disappears and appears before the boy from behind in a blink of an eye. After catching the guy by both arms and placing his feet on his back, Sasuke let out another evil smile "you...seem to depend on these arms a lot".

Before any more damages was done, a hand grasp onto Sasuke "that's enough…" a vibrating shaky voice whispered in his ears. Sasuke swung his arm hoping to hit that person in the head, but the figure jumped away in time.

"What's this? Are you one of them as well?" Sasuke chuckle

"Kushina-san, run" Sakura shouted, "It isn't the same Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke ran towards her trying to punch her, but she was meeting him blow by blow. Finally she caught that same wrist again "Sasuke, I said calm down" her voice was spitting our venom and Sasuke wince little from the pain on his wrist, he quickly got his wrist away from her only to see his skin was rotting a little "Sasuke" that voice came again, he looked into the person's eyes. The eyes developed from golden yellow to angry red "do as I say" the words were simple commands. Sasuke purple chakra slowly evaporates and he fell to his knees feeling the exhaustion.

Sakura ran towards him and caught him before he fell to the ground. Naruki turned to the other visitors "Well, thank you all for helping. These guys have a knack for attracting trouble". She thought she could add a little joke in there to loosen up the mood seeing as they were all shocked and frighten from the scene before.

The mood did lighten up a little. "Who are you?" Shikamaru asked, wondering how strong is this new female. The girl didn't even break a sweat from a short spar from Sasuke.

Sakura smiled softly at him "This is Kushina, she's one of the people who helping out the chunin exam".

Shikamaru didn't bother to turn to Sakura. "I didn't say I was helping…" Naruki spoke, she needs to straighten things out, if she come across another very familiar face, she might be having trouble getting out of this web of lies, "…I said it was some sort" she left it vague.

Everyone seems to take in her answers except Shikamaru, the super genius she remembered him, and the Hyuuga prodigy.

A female with hair into two buns jumped of the tree branch "Well…we'll just collect our teammates if you don't mind".

Naruki only nodded. Sakura rest Sasuke properly, he was still awake but was tired "Thank you for coming to our rescue…I, well, we really appreciate it".

The girl nodded and collects the green lad. "You should be gentle with him…one of his arms and two of his ribs are broken" Naruki voice out "If you stay a little longer, I can heal him" she offered.

The girl looked up at the other male who was still in a tree, after a small nod from him she smiled at Naruki "Thank you, Kushina-san".

While everyone was trying to find ways to make the whole situation better, the orange boy took up the opportunity to announce his consciousness. "Sakura, are you okay? What happen to your hair?"

Naruki gave an unsure look towards her other-self, while still attending the green clad boy injuries. "Kushina is it?" Naruki looked up to see the piercing gaze of the Hyuuga male "You're not from here, are you?" He was practically demanding a response.

"I am…" She was still a Konoha ninja after all.

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes expecting a little more information, but Naruki completely ignore him. After healing the last cut, she got up and faced the Hyuuga. "He should take plenty of rest, no fights for the next couple of days".

"That's not good" the two buns girl spoke "After this exam is over, I'm sure we have to fight".

"Only if there is too many participants, then there will be a preliminary exam, but after this, there should be a month worth of training and rest before the actual exam starts".

The girl let out a sigh "Thank god, I'll never hear the end of Lee's depression mode" She smiled and head towards Naruki "I'm Tenten" she held out her hand and Naruki shook it "That's Neji and the one you just healed is Lee".

Naruki nodded "Nice to meet you".

Neji picked up his injured teammate "We should get going then" and the three jumped off.

"Who are you?"

Naruki faced her other-self staring at her incredibly dumbfounded 'do you have to look so lost?' she asked herself.

"That's Kushina, Naruto…she's been helping us" Sakura explain.

Naruki expect some sort of reaction from him "Wow, it's an unusual name, but pretty" he exclaimed. She almost stumbled 'wha…pretty, isn't he aware that it his, well, our mother's name?'

Naruto continued to grin at her "Thanks for taking care of my teammates", there was appreciations and gratefulness dancing across his eyes, the same grin both her and her father share appeared his lips. 'Well…I guess he's not so bad'. Naruki gently smile back "Your welcome".

Naruki could feel Sasuke staring at her the whole time. Even when Sakura was trying to attend his injuries and asking about his condition, he only let out an 'hn' and still eyed her.

"Well…when you guys get better, you should get going otherwise you'll fail the exam" Naruki let out a stretch.

Sakura was surprise "You're not staying with us?"

"There's someone important I need to see" she rest her eyes on Sakura "You should take care of your teammates, they're still healing" Sakura nodded.

Shikarmaru then spoke up "If you are new here, I think you should meet the third Hokage".

Naruki eyes widen "Third Hokage?" she was lost for words "Where's the forth?"

"The forth died twelve years ago, protecting us and killed the Kyuubi" Naruto spoke proudly, she could feel the Kyuubi inside her was choking on his own saliva _**"**__**Me, **__**killed?**__**"**_

Naruki eyed Naruto with suspicion. He was acting incredibly innocent about the whole thing. No sadness wash over him about his parent death, nothing. "I see…" she unconsciously let out.

A small silent feel the area "If you hang out with us, you'll get a chance to meet the third Hokage, he's supposed to meet all the participant there, at the tower" Sakura smiled pointing towards the tall building.

"I guess I can stick around a little longer…" she quickly narrowed her eyes a little towards Sakura "But don't expect to help you or anything, you guys are still doing an exam".

Sakura nodded, she stood up helping Sasuke along. "Are you coming with us" Naruki ask the Ino-Shka-Cho group. They glance at each other and all stood up "Better not. Like you said we are doing an exam, it would be troublesome if one of us ended up with a scroll we need" Shikamaru spoke in a bored tone.

Once team ten had left, Sakura smiled at her team members, and the new member that had been added to the group. After witnessing the strength from Kushina's new abilities, Sakura felt confident that no dangers would harm them.

Naruki let out a sigh, she get the feeling things are going to south from here "Alright, let's get going" She face Naruto's team "We should try to find the heaven scrolls then head to the tower".

Sakura gave Naruki a confused look "Kushina-san, don't we need to heaven and earth…"

Naruki toss her the earth scroll "I took the liberty of stealing them from those sound ninjas from before. Let just get moving, it's getting dark, if we don't find another shelter soon things can get ugly". Her demonic voice carries a haunting sound that promises just that.

Team seven gave a little shiver and slowly follows the direction of the unknown girl.

Dark onyx eyes watched her every movement "Sasuke-kun". Sasuke broke the stare for just a moment "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" he grunted out.

"I notice you're staring at Kushina-san a lot. She's no threat. She helped us and had been very nice" Sakura whispered to him.

"It is because of that that is why I don't trust her. Who knows what this girl is up to" Sasuke bit back. He was still holding on to his sides in pain. This would have been no problem if he had allow Kushina to heal him when she had offered, but being the alert and more aware out all his teammates, he feel the need to be guarded.

He looked at Naruto and watched as he happily chats with the girl. He notices something very similar between the two. Both were the same height, their manner of speech were identical except Naruto carries a more uncontrolled louder tone, while the girl has a softer warmer and gentle feel. Both almost walk in the same manner, but Naruto was more all over the place while the girl has graceful and quiet steps, steps of a strong assassin.

"Neh, Neh! Kushina-chan, why don't you take of your mask, bet it real hard to breathe in that" Naruto spoke very loudly.

Naruki eyes soften a little "Actually, I breathe just fine. I had an accident when I was a child and it left me a scar which I am very subconscious about" she adds a sad tone to her voice.

Naruto let out a sympathetic look "You shouldn't let those kinds of things bothers you. I admire people with scars. I think it just show what a strong and determine person they are for going through such an event in life" he offered a happy grin.

Naruki let out a warm smile "Thank you, Naruto. I will keep that in mind".

"_**Didn**__**'**__**t **__**expect **__**that **__**kind **__**of **__**talk **__**from **__**the **__**brat**__**"**_ .

Naruki watched as Naruto continued to walk 'He really is sweet, just like dad'.

The sun eventually began to set and decided to make camp. Team seven has yet to come across another team and the panic was starting to surface. "How long have you guys been in this forest?" Naruki ask.

"Tomorrow will be our fourth day…" Sakura answered.

Naruki nodded "Tomorrow, we will head towards the tower". The group shows a little hesitation "Now that it is getting closer to the exam deadline, we will have more chance of finding other teams with both scrolls since they're be heading towards the same tower". Naruki stood up "I'll go find us some food and since Sasuke is still not healed, he should rest and Sakura as well" she turned to the girl "You should get some sleep, I know you haven't slept since you've entered the exam". She later faces Naruto "Naruto will keep watch and I'll return later with fish and maybe some forest berries".

"Kushina-san, you've done way too much" Sakura spoke.

"It's the least I can do for allowing me to travel with your team" Naruki got up and took a bottle "I will also filled up some water while I'm there". Three head nodded and she took off.

Sasuke tried to take a seat on a nearby rock, he winced clutching his side. Sakura came to his aid "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke "What the matter with you? You wouldn't be in pain if you just accept Kushina-chan's help".

"I don't know who she is or what her intention are, I refuse to accept help from a stranger" Sasuke shut his eyes from the pain.

"You honestly think she's out to get us?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with a dull look "She went through the trouble of protecting us, healing our injuries and now getting us food. I think if she wanted to hurt us, she would have done so, after hearing from Shikamaru and Chouji about what happen when I was out". Sasuke glared at him for making such a true and positive point.

"You guys…" Sakura came between them "We can't start fighting now and Naruto, Sasuke-kun is right" her concern eyes laid on Naruto "Although I am very grateful what Kushina-san has done, but it's true we don't know anything about her. Every time we ask her something, she seems to be holding something back".

Naruto didn't say anything afterwards. He's not totally agreed to what Sakura or Sasuke's opinion. For someone who went this far for his team, for him, was enough to earn his trust and he was going to trust Kushina.

Naruki returned with plenty of fishes and forest berries, the bottle of water was full again enough for them to travel a whole two days. She couldn't help but feel the uneasy feeling among this new found team she's in. She knows Sasuke definitely doesn't trust her, Sakura although was grateful, but was on borderline and it made her smile the fact that her other-self was open and honest with her. There was no doubt in her mind that she has his complete trust. 'I'm actually starting to feel proud and liking my other-self'.

After eating their fish, the teams began to make themself comfortable and sleep. Naruki can still feel Sasuke's gaze "You don't have to be so guarded with me. I know you're tired, why don't you just rest?"

"How do I know you won't attack me or my teammates?"

Naruki wanted to roll her eyes "Do you not see the condition you are in?" Sasuke's gaze never left her "You can't even sit straight without showing you're in pain, Sakura's dead tired and even if she was at full strength I doubt it'll make much of a different. Naruto seems strong in his own way, but he's hardly a match for me. So if I really wanted to attack you guys, I would have joined the sound ninjas back then". She picked up a stick and began to poke the fire "Now get some rest, I'll keep watch".

Sasuke looked away from her and closed his eyes.

Naruki looked at the dark sky. What Naruto said was still running through her mind. Her father, the strongest man ever who had ended the ninja war had died in this dimension. When she had agreed to travel with the kyuubi, there was some part of wish that her mother was alive in this new world since she never got a chance to meet her. She turned her head to the snoring Naruto and a small tear slide down her face under her mask 'How were you able to live such a pure life style?' She knew that back home, it was because of her father that the villages adore her. She is aware that if both her parents were no longer alive, the village would find many ways to torture her. The villages did not hesitate to let her know how much they despise the Kyuubi. And what really brought it out was when one drunken man had called her the Kyuubi and had curse her in in so many ways.

She never saw that man walking down Konoha streets again.

Naruki clutch her head, a heavy pain just came throbbing at the back of her skull, a small and light distance memories floated above her vision. The memories feel fresh but it was blurred. She saw a kunai stabbed in her chest and she could feel her heart was having trouble beating. She looked up to see her father trying to fight of an enemy so he could run towards her.

A sneeze brought her attention back to where she was, she turned her head to see Naruto shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Dad" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Naruki could feel the sunlight on her skin. She got up and stretch letting out a yawn. "Rise and shine everyone" she voice out. Sasuke was immediately awake, 'guess he was only half asleep'. Sakura was still very tired and had to force her body to move and Naruto was such a bundle of energy.<p>

"Alright! Lets get to the tower" the orange ball shouted. Both Sasuke and Sakura cringe from the tone of his voice and Naruki just let out a smile. He seems motivated to get the heaven scroll.

"There's still some berries from last night" Naruki pulled out a few eggs from her jounin pouch "I got these last night, found them on my way back. Let's quickly have breakfast and get a move on". Everyone all agreed. The fire was lit up and Naruki place a flat rock on the fire, heating up the eggs and offered two each to everyone.

"You aren't eating Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"I'm not very hungry, beside you guys need it more than I do".

Once breakfast was eaten, everyone packed up their things and began to move.

Naruki really enjoyed the walk with them, especially with her other self. He was vibrant and warm to be with. Their walk consists of Naruto talking how he is going to be a Hokage and not just any Hokage, one that is stronger than the previous. His goal was to defeat the forth, which Naruki thought it was the cutest since her goal was somewhat similar to that, since Hokage was not what she is aiming for. Sakura contributed into their conversation, but if often led to her asking Naruki question about her personal life, such as families, home and her childhood days. She knows her answer was only putting Sasuke on edge and Sakura just under the borderline of trust, but Naruto took it as it is, without any other questions.

After half an hour into the walk Naruki stopped in her track and raise her hand at team seven. "What is it Kushina-san?" Sakura asked

"Someone's coming" She quickly turned to them and let a smile reach her eyes "Good luck" and disappeared.

"Wha…" the three of them let out.

Naruki voice echoes in their surrounding "You are in an exam remember, it would be cheating if I were helped out" the echoes began to slowly fade away "I'll meet you guys at the tower".

Naruki reached the tower about three hours ago 'Where would the Hokage be?' she asked herself. It is day four so the Hogake would not be here till tomorrow at dawn. She hid herself in the trees and waited for team seven shows up, hoping they would pass.

Speaking of this newfound team she was very curious who their teacher was. Judging from their entire fighting scene she had witness it was obvious that none of them were ready for the chuunin exam. Were they even trained properly? Sasuke looked decent and she knows her other selves will be fine, especially with the Kyuubi there to "help" when the situation calls for it, but the girl…her chakra was almost non-existence. If she wasn't seen with Sasuke or Naruto, she could have easily passed as a civilian.

Naruki smiled and looked down to see the Ino-Shika-Cho team had made it. She was sure they wouldn't, knowing the very lazy Shikamaru, Shika-side-kick Chouji and the bossy Ino, but then again they have pulled some unexpected things in her passed life.

Naruki jumped down from the tree and landed in front of them. "Hi"

Ino eyes wide "You're Kushina…" her eyes were full of stars "That means, Sasuke-kun is here." Shikamaru winced from her tone.

"No, I'm afraid I kind of abandon them since this morning" Naruki let out a frown. It's almost dark and yet they're still not here. I wonder if it is such a good idea to leave them then?

"Let's get inside then" Shikamaru said, slapping his arm from a mosquito bite "It'll be troublesome to be insect food". Since Naruki was not invited she quickly jumped back into the tree as the trio walked towards the building. Shikamaru stopped walking and looked up in Naruki's direction "You can come with us if you want…

"Thanks, but I'll wait to see if Naruto and them would make it".

"Troublesome" Shikamaru then jumped in the same tree as she did "I'm not about to let a woman stay out here all alone in the dark".

Naruki blinked a little then let out a laugh "You're a very unusual person".

"Speak for yourself" implying more to her skills and strength, he looked down at his team who were waiting for him "You guys go on a head, I'll catch up".

The breeze was getting a little cooler and the mosquitoes were easily visible when light are shown. Shikamaru slapped his arm again and Naruki let out another smile "You should really be inside, I'm fine". He didn't respond 'So like him', She unzipped her jounin pouch and pulled out an insect repellant. She never uses one herself because of the Kyuubi, but often carry them for other's people sake. "Give me your arm" Shikamaru did was he was told and she gently spray feeling he's starting to relax and relief himself a little.

"So we're your from?" he asked.

"Is that why you chose to stay with me?" She sprayed his other arm "Trying to gather information" He shrugged a little. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Shikamaru frowned "But I am no enemy" She quickly ended.

"Can you prove it?"

Naruki let the mask on her face melt a little to expose the Konoha head-band "I am one of you".

"That's is a very unusual mask you have there" He was taking in the mask form of a fox-wolves like appearance. It was colored in a deep red with three scars, representing whiskers placed on each side of the cheek. There were two red fox like ears on top of her head that blends with her red hair. From a distance, it looked like it was a set with the mask, but now at a close look it appears to be attach to her head. A small insect landed on the tip of the left ear and his eyes widen a little when it twitched as if to shoo away the pest. "What are you? You're not even human are you?"

"I'm not fully human if that is what you're asking" She knew she shouldn't be talking too much, but remembering the old Shika, her most precious childhood friend who had on multiple occasions died just to save her.

Shikamaru nodded his head "As long as you're not an enemy, I'm satisfied".

She gently smiled at him "Have you thought what you wanted to do once you become a chuunin, you can specialize in certain areas you know?"

"I'm not really keen on the future bit. I really fancy myself working, earning an average wage, get married one day and raise a family".

"You sound like an old man".

"You're not first to tell me that".

"Isn't your father's a head of ANBU squad, the scheming department…or something?" she asked starting to feel that suspicious look "He is quiet famous".

"Yes, well…I'm not sure if that the road for me"

"I think you'll be perfect. Your clans are known for their high intellect and a lot of them ended up joining that branch. I think you can easily surpass your father one day".

Shikamaru's eyes widen a little "Seems troublesome to surpass my own father".

"If you have the right people working under you and friends who support you and help you along the way, that path is easy to follow". Naruki continued, "I'm sure your father had done the same. His teammates, or rather best friends had helped one another. Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Choujou are all clan head, giving him quite a reputation. He also grew up and became very good friends with the fourth Hokage, the people he grew up with made him the best option to get to where he is today and let's not forget he is the head of his own clan in which in time you'll be taking over. I see that the road for you doesn't seem as troublesome as you put it".

"Yes, but you left one thing out though…"

"And that would be?"

"I believe the forth Hokage was the real plus to my father's career, I don't have any future Hokage hanging out with me".

"Are you telling me there is not one single classmate in the academy ever sprouting out how they wanted to be the Hokage, to surpass all the previous one?"

"Naruto isn't the best option. I do like his enthusiasm, motivation and confidence, but knowing his grades and intelligence that whole package just appears troublesome."

"I wasn't going to mention any names, but you should know Naruto is still very young and anything could change till he reached adult. I see he has a lot of potential and that package will one day be more than useful. You can't tell me you're going to see Naruto as a drop out forever now do you? You guys did grow up together right?"

"We still hang out from time to time, but now that we're gennins, always with our team with our sensei, it's harder to hang out".

"I think Naruto have picked up some of your intelligence habit. On more than one occasion he had pulled some surprise stunts…Oh! Look, there's team Naruto now".

Shikamaru turned to see four people walking side by side, they all looked pretty bad and there was Naruto with the brightest grin on his face. "Guess he did something that he's very proud of" Naruki smiled under her mask "He must have grown, that is why his sensei had entered them in the exam".

Shikamaru smiled "Naruto will grow strong just like he always said". They both jumped down and greeted team seven.

"Neh, Neh! Kushina-chan, you would not believe what happen to us" Naruto quickly babbled out "we were attacked by a team and they kinda weak and since everyone was injured" Naruto glanced at Sasuke and turn his attention back to Naruki "I beaten them all up, and still got energy to spare".

"Well done, then".

Naruto began to notice Shikamaru presence "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your teammates?"

"Right, I'll see you in the tower then and you guys should get in as well, sun is about to rise, you will fail if you don't get inside in time" Shikamaru turned and bid them all goodbyes and nodded in Naruki's direction.

"Who's this?" an unknown male voice entered, Naruki turned to see a silver head boy with brim round glasses.

"This is Kushina-san, Kushina-san this is Kabuto" Sakura introduce.

The boy hold his hand out and Naruki shook it "Nice to meet you" He smiled at team seven "I should get going as well, my teammates are waiting for me, they'll be angry to know that I got our scroll" and he left.

"Lets go then" Naruki smiled "You guys got the scroll too?"

Naruto showed two scrolls, one in pale yellow and the other dark blue "Alright, let's go then".

* * *

><p>This is my first Naruto fanfics action genre. After reading some very good ones (and add them to favourites), I feel incredibly motivated to write my very own.<p>

Please send me review on what you and think and how I can improve. Both complements and flames are more than welcome.

G-suke

PS: I already know I have a habit of mixing past-tence with presence-tense. Still working very hard on it!


End file.
